dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Witch Princess
The Witch Princess (Given the unofficial name, Tabitha, for simplicity) is a cannon character written by gantzgun74, and one of the first Harvest Moon characters to appear on Dimensional Clash. Mischievous to an almost criminal level, Tabitha is well known in the world of Harvest Moon for her pranks and trouble making, her biggest one being the time she turned the Harvest Goddess to stone (Though this was revealed to be accidental since she had used the wrong spell). This suggests that Tabitha's magic as a witch has unmatched power, though it is thankful she only ever seems to use it for mischief. Thus far, the Witch Princess has only appeared in one thread, though she may be making more appearances later on.. Background It is unsure her actual history, as it is unsure how old she truly is. Many people theorize that Tabitha was raised by an equally rotten mother in her youth, that despised the Harvest goddess, and Tabitha merely learned it from her. Or she has existed for a very long time, and she dislikes the Harvest Goddess primarily due to their great differences. Anyways, years previously, the Witch Princess took out her boredom on the Harvest Goddess, turning the poor girl into stone (Though her using that spell was largely by accident, as nothing truely dangerous ever comes out of the two's arguements usually). Thankfully however, the Harvest Goddess’ transformation was reversed by a dedicated farmer who revitalized an abandoned farm in the town near where the Harvest Goddess had been. The Witch Princess even got to meet said farmer, and grew rather attached to him. When the farmer married another of the village girls however, Tabitha quickly moved to the island where the game ‘Harvest Moon; The Island of Happiness’ takes place, contenting herself to days of brewing potions and pranks whenever she felt up for it. Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Her reasoning for being in Dimensional Clash is quite unknown, though one can’t really put off her wanting to have fun (It's heavily implied that she had been practicing magic and used the wrong spell. Though it'll be a cold day in Hell before she actually tells ANYBODY this). The Witch Princess is now a medicine woman wandering around the island in search for something that will make her feel happiness, aside from her pranks... That doesn't mean the pranks will stop however. In her debut thread 'Out From Boneville... Again' Tabitha makes her appearance with a flash, revealing that she spends her first days on Dimensional Island trying to get back home with magic. While she rages at being unsuccessful thus far, she's approached by Smiley Bone, a cheerful humanoid in the shape of a bone whom had just arrived on the island himself. The two immediately hit it off and become friends since they have a similarly sadistic sense of humor (Though Smiley is more dimwitted and there-for, can't be called as such). While they chat, they are joined by Ethan and Stefan, two characters wishing for Tabitha to read their fortunes... It is planned that the Witch Princess shall appear again in the Bonsai Village board, after becoming the temporary owner of the Tiny Dragon, and literally enslaving Smiley Bone by making him serve tables in the bar, similarly to how Lucius Down, a character from the graphic novel Smiley came from, did. The reason? Because her most favored teddy bear was lost to the void thanks to a moment of bungling by Smiley (Though all things considered, Smiley is lucky Tabitha didn't just kill him outright). This plan is not finalized however.